


Out Of The Woods

by lineeelin



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Addison is a swiftie, Betty - Freeform, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, F/F, Folklore, Future, MerAdd, Original Child Characters, Other, Taylor Swift - Freeform, but so am I, merddison, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin
Summary: In real life, Taylor Swift is a fan of Grey’s Anatomy. She loves the show so much that her cat’s name is Dr. Meredith Grey, Ellen Pompeo made a cameo in her music video “Bad Blood” and there is a YouTube video of Taylor when she first hear her own song on the show. She is the ultimate fan and we love her for it.But in this fanfiction, Addison is the Swiftie, what happens when her wife finds out about the origin of their twins’ names August and Inez?
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Out Of The Woods

She is dancing in the kitchen. Constantly opening the refrigerator and taking out various ingredients to the soup she is making. The strong white light blinding her.

“And you've got a smile, that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down...” She sings, trying to match Taylor’s wonderful voice.

“You can’t sing, stop trying.” Meredith tells her wife for what must be the twelfth time today. “I am the surgeon, I heal people, I don’t want you to break their ears.” She continues and steps into the kitchen.

“You’re so Mean!” Addison teases as the instrumental part takes over. She laughs at her wife’s sarcastic reaction to being called mean.

“I’ll have you know, I speak the truth and that right there was exactly that. The truth.” The blonde defends herself jokingly with the smirk that gets Addison in trouble.

“Oh a truth teller?” Her face making the whole point, moving every muscle. “Well Call It What You Want but you’re not nice.” Addison ends the conversation just in time for the bridge.

“Oh, I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night, I’m the one who makes you laugh-“ Addison sings and points at her wife teasingly in a way to hopefully make the general surgeon a Swiftie. 

“Mom stop singing I’m trying to study!” A voice shouts from upstairs. When Addison makes no effort to turn the volume down they hear soft footsteps turning into louder ones. 

“Mom I’m serious! I have a biology test next week! Do you want me to fail?” Their daughter asks in disbelief and worry.

“Oh please you have studied for that test since you were born. You’ll go crazy if you look at that textbook for even one more second.” She tells her daughter who does nothing to defend herself this time. “Help your dear mother with dinner.” 

“Uhhh I don’t want to.... what are we making?” The teenager asks, trying to hide her smile with an attitude.

“Soup. Do you want to unload the dishwasher or set the table?” Addison turns to her blonde daughter, wearing a loving smile.

“Definitely the table, I don’t like the dishwasher.” She says before picking up four plates and walks to start setting the table. “Is August home yet?” 

“He is upstairs,” her mother replies. “Hopefully studying.” She continues with a raised voice. “August! Your three favorite women are making dinner, don’t you want to accompany us?” She shoots a smile to her wife who is standing there, shaking her head.

A moment passes by without a response so the three of them turn their focus back to what they’re doing. “August Montgomery-Grey you better be on your way to the kitchen!” 

“Give me a moment mom I just stepped out of the shower. My god calm down.” He explains when he joins the family. “Mmm smells god ma what are you making?” 

“Excuse me? Your Mama can’t make food. Do you remember the last time she made it her mission to make a chocolate cake? We had to call 911.” Addison reminds her son, slightly offended.

“Hmm last time I checked you ate a whole damn cake when I was asleep.” Meredith shoots back, picking up the topic from Fifteen years ago when they had woken up in a messy chocolate covered bed. 

“I was pregnant with twins! And we said we would never talk about it again!” She is still joking but Meredith knows that her wife will soon start taking things personally so she changes the subject.

“Inez, what did you do in school today?” She directs her question to her daughter who suddenly is really interested in the different collections of knives the family owns. “Inez?”

“Ahhh. You-“ Addison starts but is cut off by Meredith’s glare. “Honey, your cheeks are red. Did you fail a test or do you have a secret boyfriend you want to tell us about?” Meredith hits her wife on her head for that. “What?”

“Filter?” Meredith whispers and puts a hand on her daughter’s back. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell us about it right now, let’s just eat and finally turn the music off for a second.” Inez looks up and smiles. ‘Definitely a boy then’ Meredith remarks for herself.

“Hey who were you talking to earlier today after school anyways, I didn’t know you had friends.” August expects laughter but learns quite quickly that right now wasn’t the best time for that joke. “Sorry sis.”

“It’s fine. I’ll tell you about it after dinner I promise.” She explains and moves to finish setting the table, leaving the kitchen.

Both Meredith and Addison send him death glares. “What? I didn’t know that it was a sensitive subject. I only wanted to lighten the mood.” 

“I know buddy, we’re a lot alike the two of us.” Addison says understandingly and puts an arm around her fourteen year old son.

“No Mom. I can sing, you can’t. There is a huge difference.” She lets out a shocked gasp but Meredith laughs. 

••••••••••••••••••••

The family finishes dinner an hour later and decides to spend some time together in front of the tv. But Meredith and Addison both know something serious is up with their daughter.

“Hey so I’m ready to talk.” Inez breaks the silence and grabs the attention of her moms and brother. She fidgets with her bracelet, turning it around, trying to make the own bracelet two separate ones. “I don’t have a boyfriend, but I do have this one person.” It’s like a weighted blanket being lifted off of her shoulders.

“Oh honey I’m happy you told us. When can we meet her?” Meredith asks. ‘Really, she was THIS nervous to tell us that she has a girlfriend? Surely she doesn’t know who her parents are.’

“That’s the thing... James is non-binary, they go by they and them pronouns.” She reveals shyly, searching her brother’s eyes first because those were the ones she cared the most about. Her moms she could work on, they have good understandings but teenagers either accept or hate the idea of non-binary. She is really hoping that August will accept this.

“Oh honey that’s so nice, I have some experience with they and them but I’ll work on it.” Addison tells her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

“Yeah, definitely support both you and James. I’m so proud of you honey.” Meredith assured her favorite girl in the entire world.

“August?” Inez asks, she is starting to get worried now. He is never this quiet for this long.

“Oh thank god I won’t be alone with girls, I’m getting kinda tired of you all.” He just needed time to process. “Was it James that you were talking to after school today?” He asks his sister.

“Yeah that’s them. We were talking about possibly having them over for dinner sometime soon?” Inez indirectly asks her moms, a little less shy but still careful.

“Absolutely. Now can we play some music?” The oldest woman in the room asks. Hoping that she can play some more of evermore before it’s time for bed.

“Sure mom but let me choose.” Inez searches up Taylor Swift on Spotify and sees the same thing as usual, some of her mom’s favorite albums. “evermore, 1989, reputation... blah blah blah I’ve seen them all before- what’s that?” She stops on an album she hasn’t seen before. “What’s folklore?” She says and chooses it.

“No no no not that one please change.” Addison looks both panicked and nervous at the same time. Earning a look from her wife.

“Ads what is on that album?” The blonde suspiciously wonders, her hand motioning for her daughter’s phone to see what’s on the album. “the 1, cardigan.... august?” She reads for everyone to hear.

“Yeah?” 

“No not you. Addison. Why is there a song titled august?” Frustration and anger coming to the surface. She gives the phone back to her daughter.

“I don’t know... maybe it’s just because of the month august?” Addison flat out lies. Right to her wife’s face, something Meredith does not appreciate.

“You’re lying.” Meredith is calming down. Talking in that scary calm and cold tone. “Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery Grey. Did we name our son after a Taylor Swift song? Specifically after I told you, before we even got pregnant that we would Not name our child after your favorite singer?” Addison meets her wife’s stare in panic, her whole body wanting to disappear into the couch.

“Mom?” Inez asks and puts on the song titled “august”. 

The kids are staring at each other and their moms, making out if this is the last time they’ll see the two of them in the same room at the same time or if they could laugh. August laughs and Inez follows.

“You’re named after a song!” Inez let’s out in between laughs and aggressive inhales from not breathing correctly. That’s until the next song starts playing. “Betty”

“Well at least I don’t know anyone with the name betty so she didn’t do it to us both!” She says before crashing into a pit of laugher once more. 

“Well actually...” Addison starts as the lyrical part gets closer to the chorus.

Everything stops when the words “you heard the rumors from Inez” blasts through the speakers. Making Meredith even more mad, Addison even more nervous and the kids start laughing all over again.

“We’re both named after Taylor Swift!” 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Meredith warns her wife with a somewhat kind tone of voice now that she has seen how the kids reacted to it.

Addison is nervous, how she wishes that she could be Out Of The Woods with this one.


End file.
